Wushan
Wushan (Chinese: 雾山; pinyin: Wùshān), officially the State of Wushan, is one of the states within the Republic of Atlion, joining the nation in 1795 after agreeing to unite after a previous approach by Atlionese representatives in 1774. Located in the central mountain chain of Ablion, Wushan is the third-largest state in Atlion by population, and sixth-largest by size. The capital of Wushan is Yinshen, near the center of the state and the island of Albion as a whole. Wushan culture is primarily Chinese, with mixes of Korean and Japanese from over the centuries. Chinese remains the official language of the state, though most of the inhabitants are bilingual. Located deep in the mountains, Wushan was an isolated location in Albion, serving as the hiding spot for the island's Asian popultion shortly after their immigration to Atlion. Persecution by the European inhabitants lead to their fleeing of the towns in the coast, and establishment of new settlements in the mountains during the mid-1700s. These towns came together to form the Republic of Wushan in 1762, to protect themselves from the French and British armies fighting each other. This republic would go on to become the State of Wushan in 1795. Today, the Wushan are still proud of their history as a briefly independent nation. Wushan's economy is a mix of service and heavy industry, with Wushan providing the bulk of the heavy industrial equipment used by Atlion. Wushan additionally serves as the techological and military center of Atlion, providing most of the weapons and training used by the military and leading the scientific community of the mainland. The state is largely governed by the highly conservative Democratic Party of Wushan, which represents the interests of the state in the Albionese government. The DPW is the only party in Wushan, and remains so given the Wushan constitution. Etymology The name Wushan (雾山) is derived from the Chinese characters 雾 for misty and 山 for mountain, which together mean "Misty Mountain". The was coined for the geographical terrain of Wushan, which was mountainous and foggy throughout most of the year. The name was adopted in 1756 by the Chinese mercenaries that had been moved to Atlion by the British. Wushan has remained the official name of the state since its joining the republic in 1795. Geography Climate Vegetation Counties History Demographics The Atlion Census Bureau estimates that the population of Wushan is currently 21,327,403 as of 2011. Wushan is the third most population state in Wushan. The capital city of Yinshen is listed as the second most populous city in Atlion, and is home to more than 35.8% of the Wushan's population. The census further indicated that 82.4% of Wushan's population was Asian, 9.7% was White, and 7.9% was black African. The census has shown that more than 76.8% of the population was born and raised in Atlion, and less than 23.2% coming from other nations, or moving from another state in Atlion after immigrating from their home country. The 2011 census showed that 23.1% of the population was under the age of 18, and 12.6% over the age of 65. More than 51.1% of the population was female. 64.9% of the population had Chinese ancestry, 13.2% had European ancestry, 12.3% had Japanese ancestry, and 9.6% had Indian ancestry. Reports have shown 62.3% of the population speak Chinese aside from English, and 34.1% speak it as their first language. Nearly half of the population indicated that they are bilingual, and less than a third that they are capable of speaking three or more languages. Largest Cities Religion Wushan ensures freedom of religion as outlined by the state and the national constitutions. The majority of the population adheres to Buddhism (56%) and Taoism (12%), while Christianity accounts 30% of the Wushani populace, and the other 2% belonging to other faiths such as Judism and Islam. During all of the surveys during the last decade, none of the populace defined themselves as non-religious or atheist. it is largely believed that this has more to do with the traditional values of the people surpassing modern values. The long isolation from the rest of the country due to the state's mountainous terrain may also have played a major role in the religious stances held by most of the populace. Economy Taxation Largest Employers Transportation Government & Politics Government State Agencies Sexuality & LGBT Rights Administrative Divisions Education Colleges and Universities Parks and Recreation Areas Wilderness Recreation Areas Maintained by the Federal Government State Parks Sports Sports Teams Military State Symbols See Also Category:Atlion Category:Regions Category:Wushan